


prefect duties

by samoyeons



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, but not really, low-key hp au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 17:56:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17533451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samoyeons/pseuds/samoyeons
Summary: jihyo finally finds something good about her new job





	prefect duties

when jihyo took this job, she thought it would mainly taking care of the first years and showing them around the hall. but, she soon found herself at the beck and call of the prefect of another house. myoui mina, to most, is quiet and keeps to herself, but jihyo’s seen a side that she hopes no one else has to deal with.   
and today is no different,   
“shh...” mina whispers, bringing her hand up to cup the back of jihyo’s neck. “look at me.”

jihyo’s eyes flutter up taking in the sight before her. mina’s brown eyes are dark and filled with something jihyo’s never seen before. she’s feels as if she’ll be sucked in if she’s not careful. 

mina’s other hand trails down her side slow until it comes in contact with the soft skin of her thigh. jihyo catches the smile that plays across mina’s lips as her fingers dip beneath the hem of her skirt. whisper soft touches glide on her thigh as if the other girl’s fingers were barely there. the moan that escapes her lips only has mina pulling her in closer, sliding a thigh in between jihyo’s legs and in that moment, jihyo forgets how to breathe. 

“we can’t do this here.” jihyo moans, eyes closing as mina’s hand finds its way between her legs. her forehead is against mina’s, eyes meeting the younger girl’s whose hand is on her neck keeping her in place. 

“shh...” mina says again, pushing the cloth blocking her fingers aside. “that’s all part of the fun.” she smirks and jihyo doesn’t know what to do as fingers glide against her, making her aware of how wet she is. the burning ache between her legs was present when mina walked in and cornered her, but now it’s agonizing even with mina touching her. she needs her. 

“fuck...” jihyo breathes, catching mina’s eyes once again. the look the japanese girl is giving her is enough to make her want to fall apart right there.


End file.
